tears of sadness
by cloudnv
Summary: what happens when naruto, a blonde with a lot of issues and sasuke an emo, meet under unsual circumstances. what happens when they have to pretend to like eachother to help the other out? AUhighschool fic
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The schools main doors flew open making a huge bang gaining the attention of all the students inside . They look over to the main doors as ,a tall boy with spiky blonde hair that can remind anyone of the sun and eyes so crystal blue that even the ocean can not compare with it , walked along the halls. the blonde was wearing a red jacket that said fuck on the front and off on the back spelling fuck-off with a tight black shirt a headband with a skeleton on it and some navy blue jeans that were ripped on certain places .the blondes name was naruto uzumaki and was known as the nine tailed kyuubi and the most dangerous guy in school. Behind him were 2 others there was kiba who was almost a copy of naruto (personality wise) he was as loud an obnoxious and stubborn as naruto. beside kiba was garaa who is always quiet and moody but is considered as dangerous as naruto was maybe even more . Naruto strolls along the halls ignoring the gasps and the feared looks that he received while the other two glare at the ones who happen to be staring at naruto not with fear but with disgust, those were the ones who new about his past, it surprised him that half of the school still didn't know, knowing how gossipy girls get you'd think everyone would know by now, but he was happy that there still was a small potion of the school who still didn't know. Even if the blonde was the most dangerous between the three he was also the most sensitive and the most caring he was the loudest and the most obnoxious , he was the sweetest to. They keep walking until they reached their lockers.

" hey kiba you free this afternoon ? I found this awesome arcade yesterday it's full of the newest games out there. Maybe we can go check it out ? Naruto asked opening his locker. " sorry mate today I get to meet hinata's parents , brother and cousins there having a small get together"naruto looks over to him with a huge grin

"you still going out with that shy girl . You could do better.

"shut up!' kiba screams blushing " Hinata's enough for me . Anyway want to come ? Hinata's letting me bring one or two friends." naruto's grin if possible widens a fraction.

"sure." he answers. He looks over to gaara who as been awfully quiet.

"want to come gaara?" gaara muttered a "hn" before returning to his own locker.

"well that settles it!" kiba also flashes a grin. " great i'll meet you at your house at six .

You'll be driving us" he closes his locker and walks away before giving naruto a chance to protest. Naruto on the other hand was furious.

"damn that love-sick puppy making me drive him to his girlfriend's so called "get together" naruto muttered darkly .

"hn" gaara whispers walking away. naruto gathered his books and left walking toward his next class.

Afternonafternoonafternoonafternoonafternoonafternoonafternoonafternooonafternoonafternoonafternoon

the day had gone pretty uneventful. He had gone to all his classes aced some tests and met up with gaara and kiba afterschool at 5:00 pm. Both gaara and kiba were droven to there house's by naruto who wasn't very happy to give them a ride (thats how lazy our naruto can be ). when both kiba and gaara were dropped off naruto headed home to prepare for the (small gathering) that kiba had mentioned. He rummaged through his entire apartment and found he had nothing formal to wear,

he never really needed anything formal to wear like a tuxedo and a tie and dress shoes since he was feared and was classified as a monster. He has never really been invited to a party much less a formal one , thats the reason he found himself really excited about the whole thing and really bummed out when he found out he had nothing useful to wear. His apartment was turned upside down before he gave up and decided just to wear a long-sleeved t-shirt a cotton jacket and some loose fitting black pants and some completely new all around black shoes

He runs over to his mirror and looks over his choice of clothing . It was nothing extravagant but ...

"it will have to do" naruto said with a heavy sigh . He checks it over again before heading downstairs and waiting an eternity for the other two to show up...

... 10 minutes later

" damn it how long does it take to put some cloth on and walk a block to come here ! I swear if they don't show up in the next 2 minutes i will go by myself ! Naruto screamed to nobody in particular. Damn he hated waiting. He was as impatient as kiba is and that's saying a lot . He is unable to sit still for that long and if he does he goes mental. If they don't get here i'm gonna'...

ding dong

he jumps startled and looks over to the door with wide eyes _who the hell could that be_ ...

DING DONG...

"dammit naruto open the door were going to be late"_ riiiiight of course they would be the ones behind the door ringing it._

Dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong... "OPEN UUUUP!!"

_damn he must realy want to be there on time _... he thought as he came to the door and opened it only to be dragged out by the arm by the one and only kiba lucky for him he still had his hand on the doorknob so when kiba dragged him out the door had been slammed shut.

"alright ...alright jeez . Now would you mind letting go." he looks at the arm which kiba is hanging on then at kiba. He taps his foot waitng. Kiba ,growing impatient, lets go and urges them to the car. Gaara though likes to take his time so they wasted about 6 more minutes before naruto started the car and headed to hinata's house which was 1 hour away.

...1 hour ...

Naruto looks at the house they were invited to . IT WAS HUGE ! Practically a mansion.

There were festive balloons hooked to the fence and the smell of barbecue was very strong . Kiba's going to go ballistic. The house was huge and mostly white with some peach parts and some purple parts to .the people here must have a lot of money to be able to afford a house this big and this expensive looking. He parks somewhere near the house ,and turns of the ignition . He looks over to gaara who is as expressionless as a dead fish and kiba who is as asleep as a puppy.

"kiba wake up come on were here" he says shaking kiba's shoulder. Kiba responded by shoving the hand away and turning around . Naruto's patients grows weary as he shook kiba more violently this time

"kiba wake the hell up you stupid mutt!"he screeched "huh... wah? " confused he looks over to the source of his awakness and whines. "whaaaaat? He said in a high pitched voice annoying naruto even more. "get up dog breathe were ... kiba suddenly sat up resulting in an awful bruise on his head. "damn it naruto why didn't you wake me up earlier " he rubs his new formed bruise then looks over to the huge white house and jumps again resulting in another bruise on his head. His gaze never left the house.

"is this it?" naruto nodded "are we late?" naruto shook his head. Kiba sighed relieved he didn't miss probably the most important meeting in his life. He got out of the car and brushed himself of

naruto did the same before following kiba into the house. If you thought the outside was pretty then the inside was incredibly beautiful. There were decorations everywhere. There were purple and white balloons on the ceiling and a big plasma screen television in the living room decorated with confetti.

" very pretty for a 'small gathering" isn't it kiba" naruto says noticing the way kiba got flustered when they came in kiba turned around ,his face flushed and his gaze towards his shoe

"yeaaah ...um...did i forget to mention that it was also hinata's birthday" he said his shoe still holding his gaze. He wouldn't dare look up to meet the other's gaze. He was to embarrassed that he forgot his girlfriend's birthday. Naruto noticed this and grinned .

"so?... tch better for us anyway. It would have been boring if it was just a small gathering"

kiba looks up and smiles a soft genuine smile "thanks naruto. Anyway they should be in the kitchen" kiba walks toward the kichen but naruto stops him.

"hey kiba are there any cute girls or boys here?" kiba looks at him bewildered. Naruto scoffs.

" i might as well have some fun here don't you think gaara?" he looks behind him to find no one there. While kiba tries desperately to find gaara by swinging his head back and forth naruto just shrugs it of.

"tch little ms. Emo must of gotten real bored and left" he explains. Kiba immediately calms down and decides to answer naruto's question. "but we only just got here" naruto shrugs.

He sighs "her brother and cousin." naruto turns confusion mixed in those azure eyes. He

sighs again. "hinata's brother neji and his cousin sasuke are the cutest boys here .as for girls theres only 1 and she's 9" naruto grins one of his famous mischievous grins.

"great! More fun for meeeee" he screams in a really girly high pitched voice. ( yep our little naruto is bi! Big surprise!) he grabs kiba's left hand and runs toward the kitchen, trips on a cord and falls flat on his back, unfortunately for him his hand was still grabing kiba's resulting in an awkward position. Naruto was on the floor with his eyes closed rubbing on his little bruise in his head and kiba was on top of naruto only he was looking at the group of people that were staring at them with no sign of recognition in there eyes. ( it WAS a FAMILY gathering after all).

There looking at them was a boy with long brunette hair that was tied up in a loose pony-tail

and with eyes so white and cold that it reminded him of the snow, along side him was a handsome boy with very pale skin almost identical to snow( now you know how closely realated they are) hair sticking up in an almost ungodly ,unexplainable way and so midnight blue that it would be hard to tell he difference between the two and a pair of ebony eyes that had just a touch of midnight blue, and that were so deep and cold(theres another similarity) that anyone could drown themselves .the ravens eyes held so many emotions it would drive any normal person to overload and probably commit suicide . next to the raven was an all to familiar face looking at them with an expression of happiness and confusion mixed together. He looks over to his beloved and grins one of his stupid and wild grin

"hi hinata. Happy birthday!" his eyes sweeten a fraction. Said girl flushes.

"th-th-thankyou k-k-kiba"ahe stutters. Naruto rolls his eyes.

"you can get of anytime now dog -breath?" kiba looks down to naruto completley forgetting there fall. "s-sorry" he gets up and walks over to hinata planting a chaste kiss on her cheek. Her blush deepens creating another shade of red a darker one. Hinata looks over to her father and explains.

"father this is kiba inuzuka he's m-m ... my b-b-b-oyfriend. And this is his friend..." naruto steps up. "Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you" the brunette and the raven look at the blonde with an unreadable expression . "uzumaki... are you related to minato uzumaki by any chance" asks the oldest person of the group. His eyes sadden as that particular name was mention though no one appeared to notice. "yeah" the raven rose a delicate eyebrow at the tone of the blondes voice and more importantly his eyes. They hold such deep sorrow , pain and betrayal , emotion's he's seen in his own eyes time and time again. The old man smiles. "

"great then where is he ?" his eyes if possible sadden even more.

"he's ...he's dead." his voice cracked. Eyes practically filled with unshed tears. The raven also notices this and another delicate eyebrow rose. Behind the tears was also a hint of anger.

The old mans eyes lower in sadness. "sorry for bringing up such terrible memories" naruto nodded and smiled . The raven could also tell that the smile was forced , not real, fake.

"it's okay. No offence but i don't need anyones pity." he explains thoughtfully

the old man nodded

"okay well ... " he looks to naruto and kiba and introduces himself.

"'I 'm hiashi hyuuga. This is my nephew neji hyuuga" he nodded. He then points to the raven

"and this is his cousin sasuke uchiha" the uchiha nodded . Naruto immediately brightened at the introduction of the two sex gods. Naruto raises his hand in an effort to say hello.when he saw no one take the hand he decided to speak

"hi neji hi sasuke it's nice to meet you" he practically screamed. Sasuke answered with a cold "hn" while neji took his hand and shook it

"hello" he answers taking back his hand. Hinata then directs her gaze to sasuke.

"sasuke, n-naruto and k-k-kiba are students in konoha high m-m-maybe they c-c-can h-help you find y-your c-c-classes tomorrow they might even h-h-have the same c-c-classes a-as y-y-you" she said

sasuke glares at her for leaking out that information but answers with a "hn" none the less

naruto grins. " GREAT! I'll take that as a yes . I'll be the one to help you uchiha-san"

sasuke looks over to naruto and glares at him not liking the honorific

"that was a definite no, dobe"naruto turns around to meet sasuke anger evident in his eyes

"what did you just call me ? Sasuke folds his arms and smirked.

"d-o-b-e , dobe, you know a dead-last, i at least thought you were smart enough to know what it meant" he teased . Naruto's anger rose even further.

Kiba, noticing the sudden anger rushes over to his side. "i know what you meant asshole!"

"naruto " he warns "calm down he's an uchiha ,uchiha's are like that . You just met him don't kill him until you know him well enough"he said hoping naruto would calm down. But he didn't his anger rose even more. He points an accusing finger towards the uchiha.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET TO KNOW THAT ARROGANT BASTARD" he screamed so loud that every one except sasuke and kiba flinched at the volume and had left the room but were still intent on listening to the conversation. I mean it's not every day you hear an uchiha say so much.

Sasuke's smirk widens. "what was that dead-last?"

naruto lunges toward the uchiha intent on grabbing that pale neck and twisting it maniacally. Lucky for the uchiha kiba was there. He immediately locked both of naruto's arms with his own preventing the blonde from moving any further.

"DEAD-LAST MY ASS, F.Y.I I'M A STRAIGHT A+ STUDENT , TEME !!"

sasuke's eye twiched at the annoying name. Sasuke muttered a "dobe" before heading towards the rest of the group. Once he left naruto had calmed down a bit but ... "DAMN THAT TEME!"

he looks toward the door where the teme disappeared and smirked one of his mischievous smirks.

"you won't get rid of me that easily teme. No one does" muttered naruto his grin widening another fraction. "I'LL MEET YOU AT SCHOOL YOU ARROGANT BASTARD" he yelled and walked out the front door slamming it on his way out. Kiba immediately winced as the door was slammed. He sighs heavily before heading towards the kitchen. Everyone's gaze lands on him as he enters including the raven.

"I apologize on behalf of my friends actions he tends to get like that when he's made fun of" he looks over to the raven and smirked earning a curios look from said-boy.

"I apologize to you to uchiha but you've just met your complete opposite. Whenever naruto meets someone new he gets really hyper and tends to bother the person constantly. Sorry but you'll definitely meet naruto tomorrow it's guaranteed" his smirk widens even further annoying the hell out of the uchiha. _How dare he look at me like I don't have a choice, does he not know of the uchiha clan!_

"I know plenty of the uchiha clan trust me." he said loving the expression the uchiha gave of .

His eyes widened momentarily before going back to it's original coldness. _did he just fucking read my mind. No no calm down uchiha your just imagining things don't give him his satisfaction of seeing you surprised._

"that's why I strongly believe that naruto is gonna get under your skin and pull a smile from that cold face of yours. " his smirk then disappeared ,replaced by a loving and warm smile "naruto tends to have that affect on people despite every thing he's been through" his eyes sadden for a split second before returning to it's original way. He then slowly takes a seat next to his hinata and begins to eat . Everybody in the table looking at him surprised including the uchiha._ There's that sadness again. Damn this is frustrating. _Kiba suddenly looks up a another smirk evident on his lips.

"be prepared uchiha cause' anyone who comes in contact with naruto either moves to another state ,or ends up in the hospital due to massive injuries" he then goes back to eating, happy with the expressions every one was giving. Hinata suddenly decides to speak. "come every one, eat, lets not let this delicious food go to waste"everyone looks at her in amazement.(notice she didn't stutter). Noticing why they were so surprised she just smiles warmly and goes back to eating. the others soon followed.

After naruto's little episode and kiba's extravagant apology the day had gone amazingly... quiet.

Kiba became silent after the explanation of naruto's behavior although occasionaly did whisper to hinata. Neji had stared (more like glared) at kiba the entire dinner almost daring the dog to make a move on his cousin. Sasuke excused himself half way through dinner declaring that he was done and had better things to do. The elders stayed long after all the teenager's were gone to talk about boring stuff like life and who had the most money and all that. kiba had gone home at about eight in the night ,the uchiha left at 10:00 sharp,he had gone home ,took a shower and immediately had gone to sleep. the hyuuga's live there so i don't realy have to explain how they finished.

As you can see every thing went ... peacefully is what one would say .

To bad tomorrow came faster than anyone could imagine


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"_naruto come hear son i need you" a young little naruto comes up to the door and timidly opens it knowing exactly what his father wanted._

"_y-yes dad? He asked . His father pats the spot next to him signaling the small naruto to sit beside him._

_He nods shakily and walks toward the couch .as he walks towards the furniture his father stood up ,headed towards the door and closed it locking it in the process . He turns around and looks at his son feverishly._

_Young little naruto whimpers under his fathers gaze. He gulps ._

"_what did you want dad? He asked hesitantly .his father smirked. He walks over to the young naruto and hugs him from behind. Naruto shivers from his father's cold skin._

_His father's smirk widens. He presses his entire body against the young naruto and licks the outer shell of the boys ear._

"_i'm so frustrated today naru-chan." he said huskily "wanna help me with my frustration"_

_little naruto looks over his shoulder's and meets his father eyes. They were misty and full of lust._

_He shook his head. "i'm tired dad please let me go i wanna call my friends today" his father scowls and gets up. Naruto sighs in relief and stood up planning on walking towards the door ._

_His father looks at him angrily thinking he chose his friends over me the bitch. He marches behind naruto turned him around and slapped him on the face, his temper rising._

" _shut your mouth boy and come here! He yelled. _

_Naruto's eyes were beginning to tear as his father took a hold of his arm and swung him to the floor. _

_He smirked . "now take off your pants"he ordered . When he saw little naruto just laying there he kicked him in the stomach._

_Naruto doubled over in pain. "now don't make me repeat myself again you brat" he said looking at naruto like some kind of phsyco ._

_Naruto complied, dropping his pants and facing his father. He gulps. His father smiles wickedly._

_He watches as his father pulls down his pants and boxer._

_His father inspects his body up and down lustfully."now turn around and bend down" little naruto hesitates. His fathers agitation grew. "boy you better bend down before you start bleeding from weird places" his father threatens . _

_Naruto did as told and bent down, one tear sliding down his cheek in doing so. He new what was about to happen his father always did this when he was frustrated and needed to blow of some steam, although he has never seen his father this frustrated in his entire life._

_His father walks up to him and bends down so his penis was centimeters away from little naruto's entrance . His father reaches up so his mouth was millimeters from naruto's ear making naruto struggle against his hold. His father noticing the movements reaches naruto's ear and whisper's._

"_your worthless. Nobody needs you nor wants you ,don't forget that. They see you as a monster , i see you as a monster, you took my darling's life, my wife's life, I'll never forgive you for that ._

_She gave birth to you and even when she was a few seconds away from dieing she held you in her arms saying that no matter what happened she loved you and even after she was gone she would still love you until the end of time. I hate you for that. Your completely worthless to me now. Everything about you reminds me of her so much that I've grown to despise you . I will never love you like she did. Its hard enough to live without her. It's to painful. It would have saved me and your mother a whole lot of trouble if you NEVER EVEN ..._

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..

the screams of the alarm clock filter the room waking up every living thing in the area good thing naruto lived alone

naruto shoots straight up from his bed panting, a little to quickly. Drops of sweat running down his face_ . _He looks around the room wide-eyed ,dizzy and confused. That must have been a dream he thought but wonders how if it seemed so real ,it felt like he was reliving it, reliving his nightmares, . His body begins to shake uncontrollably in fear of the reliving dream ,he hasn't had a dream like that since he met kiba and gaara .he shakes his head like any dog would when it got wet, and stood from his bed noticing that it was morning and he ,unfortunately, had school today.

He took a long ,cold, shower to relieve the shaking, got dressed and left for school.

shaking still,.

Naruto walks up to kiba, completely oblivious to the screaming girls,who was presently distracted by his locker,searching for something.

Naruto was curios as to why gaara wasn't with the dog boy. No matter where kiba was gaara was always there so why not today. He decided to ask kiba but was cut off when kiba noticed the blonde behind him.

"where were you last night"kiba's face suddenly relaxed from the panic he had been experiencing a few moments ago. Naruto stares at kiba urging him to continue when he noticed that kiba had nothing else to say.

"at home where else" now it was kiba's turn to look at him confused. He had called the blonde a trillion times to tell him the news about gaara, who was requested to leave konoha by his father for the time being. After explaining to the young boy what happened with gaara and the reason he had been panicked not long ago ,naruto let out a sheepish little grin.

Naruto looks at kiba sheepishly knowing all to well why kiba wasn't able to contact him.

"sorry dude, the phones were disconnected, bills are such a drag i don't have enough money to pay of the bill"

"you know, you should really get a cell phone your probably the only kid without one"

"when you figure out a way to make money out of thin air tell me" naruto ssaid sarcasm etched in his voice.

"anyway how long do you think gaara is going to stay in suna"

"dunno, he said it'd be a while so in about a month maybe a year"

naruto sighs. All of the sudden he hears them. The fan girls. Screaming a boy's name but who's.

He turns around and stares at the corner where the noise is coming from. Kiba follows his gaze to the corner

"there's a new kid in school, the girls have been following him all morning, must be a cute one, if i remember correctly his name is..." kiba was interrupted by naruto's frozen form.

"i know his name kiba we met him yesterday, Did you honestly forget who the boy is" he twist his head so that only naruto's left eye was looking at him and half of his grin was showing.

"its our beloved cold-hearted uchiha, sasuke" kiba's face lifts up in recognition to the boys name. sasuke? That's right the dinner party, the one that got naruto so riled up. He suddenly remembers something.

"naruto? Didn't you promise sasuke to see him today and show him his classes." if possible naruto's grin widens. Thats right he did promise and he always kept his promises. He turns to kiba

"thanks for reminding me kiba" kiba nodded

naruto waves as he heads towards the love-sick mob. He tries his best to cut in between but was unsuccessful. The fan girls were trying there best to get close to the uchiha resulting in a very tight situation, though lucky for him he was flexible enough to squeeze through the rabid fan girls and get where the uchiha was. When he got there he realized he had made a horrible mistake. He thought the raven was loving all the attention but when he got there their he was scowling and glaring at the girls. That was when it hit him, the uchiha was actually trapped. And now thanks to his pride in always keeping his promises he was trapped also.

Sasuke looks at naruto confused . What was he doing here.he shouldn't be here, he thought. Naruto grins at him before making a move. He puts up a scowl and a furious glare and coughs gaining the attention of the population. Everything quiets down as hateful and fearful stares were directed at him.

" i suggest you move along if you don't want to be cut up into little pieces. And if i see any of you near the uchiha or see you bothering him at all you'll not only be answering to me but to my dangerous partner, kyuubi" sasuke's eyes widen as half the population step back but mostly at the threat he commenced ._ That threat almost sounded realistic. Is this guy for real. _The other half of the population was the sasuke fan-club and was led by a pink headed bimbo called sakura. She steps up and has the aadasity to stand her ground and YELL to him.

"what makes you think you could boss us around like that we'll talk to whoever we want to talk to. It's non of your business." naruto smirked

"yeah well, the fact that he's my boyfriend makes it my buisness" he exclaims walking over to the uchiha and wrapping both of his arms around his neck. The uchiha's eyes widen as a little tint of pink appears across his pale cheek. _calm down sasuke calm down_ _i'm sure he has a perfectly_

_good reason for this. _Naruto leans into sasuke's ear and whispers.

"just play along and you'll be fine" naruto licks the outer shell of sasuke's ear just for show. Sasuke whispers an alright before he completely gives into naruto's arms. He patiently waited to hear what he wanted to hear.

"really, then prove it" that's what he wanted. He presses his entire body into sasuke getting a low moan from the uchiha. He moves his lips to the uchiha's pale neck and began to suck on it just to show that he wasn't kidding (even though he was...or was he). Sasuke tilted his head to give naruto more access . By the time naruto left a hickey the entire female population collapsed due to massive nosebleed's or being really disgusted. Naruto pulled back and stared at there body's and grinned. He turned back to the uchiha.

"sorry sasuke but that is the only way that i know to get rid of them other than threating them which i do most of the time but as you can see that didn't work this time, so are you okay"

sasuke nodded.

"yeah but you didn't have to give me a hickey, dobe" he said annoyed.

"hn" he turns around looking for kiba only to find dog-boy on the floor, blood running from his nose ,and skin paler than the uchiha's. He walks over to him and sasuke absentmindedly follows.

He stares at kiba's body like it was a clover. Bored.

"shouldn't you take him to the nurse"

"nah it'd be much more fun to see his reaction when he wakes up" he grabs his bookbag and heads for his class. Sasuke follows still unfamiliar with the school. Out of nowhere he turns around and sticks out a hand.

"let me see your schedule" sasuke calmly hand naruto the piece of paper. When he read it he opened his eyes comically wide. He looks at sasuke with a grin.

"looks like i'll be your new bodyguard."

sasuke's eyes widen slightly.

"you mean..."

"that's right we have the same classes"

he calmly sigh. Though on the outside he looked completely unfazed , his insides were in turmoil.

Having naruto close to him 24\7 was going to drive him insane. Naruto heads to kakashi's room sasuke follows . He opened the door and all eyes fell on him again at least that's what he thought. As he looked around the room he finds all eyes directed behind his shoulder though knowing how strict kakashi can be nobody had left there seat.

Sasuke looks around the room, it had a nice familiar aura to it half of the things decorated on the wall was either blue or silver. He looks at the teacher and smirks. Who would of that he'd meet him again. His former teacher.

"i see you stuck with your teaching job" he said. Kakashi looks at him unfazed ,but his eyes held a certain softness to it.

"we meet again uchiha, sasuke or better known as ice princess" naruto looks between the two.

_Looks like they've met before and by the look in kakashi's eye they used to be very close._he walks toward the back of the class and sat down in the last seat. He watches with amusement as both student and teacher have a staring contest.

"sasuke take a seat behind naruto" sasuke nods ,heads to his seat and sits down. He watches as kakashi stands up and informs the class that today they had a free period. Cheers came from all over the class. Kids started getting into their groups of friends others decided to finish unfinished homework, while he and the blond sat there doing nothing. He looks around the classroom and noticed that even with the free time he still caught the attention of the entire female population. He glares ferociously at the female population , not fond of those gazes. His eyes were so fierce and cold , a look you wouldn't want directed towards you, a look that could practically kill. Heads swung the other way in fear. Naruto smirks and decides to right a little note for the uchiha.

When he was freed from those hungry eyes his gaze was directed towards naruto who had started scribbling something down. Curiosity shows in his eyes and before he could ask, naruto abruptly flicked the paper at him and hit him on the center of the forehead. He looks at the little not then naruto. Then again. Then again. Before finally deciding to open the little piece of paper.

_'having fun scaring the shit out of the entire female population.'_

sasuke rereads that one sentence over and over again mentally asking himself if he should even bother to respond. He wasn't one to get into such childish things. He was raised to take everything seriously. He was raised to study hard and to avoid any distractions like party's or friends. He has lived a life of seriousness and solitude, yet unbeknown to him this one sentence was making him feel like a kid again. He had the urge to do what kids would do in this situation. He wanted to respond. He wanted to right something on the little piece of paper and flick it back. It was what he wanted but couldn't do when he was a kid. He thoughts were interrupted with a loud snap oo a finger. He blinks a few times and the first thing he notices is how close naruto's face had gotten

to his own. Naruto looks at him confused

"you alright there sasuke, you spaced out on me for awhile there" sasuke barley nods. Suddenly remembering the little note he sat back and looked at naruto.

"was there any point to this little note" he asked holding the piece of paper between his index finger and the other finger. naruto smiles sheepishly.

"no, i just thought i might as well enjoy myself the next two hours by bothering you"

sasuke looks at him incredulously

"and you really thought this would work. Tsk dobe."

" I don't know you tell me?" ignoring that little insult, naruto turns around completely so now he was now facing sasuke completely. He snorts.

"hn" he layed back on his chair and folded his arms. Naruto took that as a no and said,

"well i guess i should try harder next time" sasuke smirked.

"you can try all you want but you'll never win" now it was naruto's time to smirk. Sasuke's smirk immediately died down as he noticed the certain playful yet mischievous glint in the blonde eyes.

"is that a challenge, uchiha" sasuke shrugs

"i don't know you tall me"he smirked as he said what naruto had said not to long ago. he looks around familiarizing himself with the room. The more he looked around the more he noticed that eyes were still on him though not as much as last time, this time he saw others whispering to eachother. And looking at him and naruto. What the hell. He turned to naruto who also noticed this. Oh what the hell!

"why are they staring at us like that"he asked. Naruto looks at him incredulously. _and he calls me dobe well gotta explain it to him. _Naruto lifts up three fingers infront of the uchiha's face.

"maybe because your hot" he puts down 1 finger. "your hot" another finger. "and your hot" the moment he puts down his hand sasuke slaps him upside the head with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"OW!! what was that for?" he looks at the slightly blushing uchiha.

"baka, i've been asked out on enough dates to know that. I meant those" he said pointing to a group of people

"oh" the blonde looks where sasuke was pointing. His eyes sadden. "oh" he said his voice full of sadness. Naruto looks back at sasuke with a grin. Sasuke immediately noticed the fake grin and an eyebrow rose.

"i don't know"sasuke could easily tell that was a lie and by the look in naruto's eyes it was a very sensitive subject but the sadness in his eyes was the same sadness he saw in his eyes constantly and that made him wonder about the blondes past. _I shouldn't care i just met him yesterday. He's a complete stranger to me yet i can't stop myself from wondering what had happened in his past to make his eyes like that. _He rose a hand and flicked naruto on the forehead. Naruto muttered an ow and started rubbing the sore spot. Sasuke eyes soften as he spoke.

"baka, your terrible liar. Look you don't have to tell me everything but could you at least explain to me why they won't stop staring at us like were a couples bags of trash."

naruto flinched at the word trash but nodded anyways.

"its my fault" sasuke looked at naruto confused. "huh?" naruto looks at him tears on the brink of spilling. Sasuke's heart clenches. _What the hell was that. _

"there looking at you like that because your here with me talking and hanging out with me.

They probably think your to good enough to be hanging out with a piece of trash like me"

"what do you me..." he was cut of as the pink bimbo came up. He saw naruto immediately stiffen.

"sasuke-kun wouldn't you rather sit with us then this..."she looks over to naruto eyes full of disgust. "monstrous murder." she turned back to sasuke with a sweet expression on her face.

By now sasuke's eyes were wide as saucers.

"m-murder?" he saw naruto stand up abruptly and leave but not before seeing one tear slide down the scarred cheek. _whoa how did i miss those before._

"yes sasuke-kun don't you know, when he was around 12 he beat his father to death with a metal bat , the filthy monster shouldn't deserve to live right sas..."she didn't get to finish as a slap was heard around the entire room. Sakuras eyes began to water from the slap. It stung.

She looked at sasuke to see him red and shaking with anger.(more like blind rage)

"don't. You. Ever. Talk. About. Naruto. Like. That. in. front. of. me. or. so. Help. me. God. i. Will. Grab. You. by. the. Throught. And. Strangle. You. with. my. Bare. Hands." taking a deep breath he grabs his bag and runs out the door in search of naruto leaving a completely stunned class. Even kakashi's eyes seemed to have widen a fraction.

He calmly walked down the hall deep in though. _What the hell was that, it was like my body had taken over completely, all she did was insult naruto i shouldn't have exploded like that. But it was how she said it that bugged me, her voice was strong like that was something to be proud about, like telling me was something to be proud about. Pissed me of so much i actually slapped her. And again why the hell do i seem to care so much that she insulted him. DAMN THIS IS CONFUSING!!._

He looke around in search of the blonde. _Where could he of run of to._

Suddenly he heard a stangled sob. He turns around the corner and was faced with the boys bathroom. He hears it again this time coming from the bathroom. He walks inside and sure enough he finds the blonde against the wall crying. Naruto heard a few subtle steps and looked up only to be met with soft ebony eyes. Not caring anymore he puts his head bah under his arms not wanting to looks into that face.

"they told you didn't they" naruto's voice wavered. "yeah" sasuke said softly walking up to the blonde. He sat down next to naruto and decided to look up at the ceiling.

"she called you filth, monster, and murderer."naruto flinched each time those nicknames were spoken. He looked up and saw sasuke staring at the ceiling. Then he smiled and looked at naruto with soft eyes. " One thing led to another and i slapped the bitch and threatened her that if she ever spoke about you like that i would strangle her" naruto looked at sasuke with wide eyes.

"why?" sasuke decided to stare at the ceiling again.

"she had it coming, the bitch had no right to say those things to me and much less call you all those things, its your life, she shouldn't meddle , and besides i will only believe what you tell me"

sasuke looks at naruto and noticed he was smiling brightly at him.

"what?"

"who knew the uchiha had a soft side. And i thought you were one of those pricks who always had a stick up their ass. Any way thanks teme" sasuke shrugs then stands up dusts himself and gives naruto a hand who took it graciously.

"come on dobe, its my first day and i'm already late for class."he walks out the door and heads to his next class naruto following not fart behind. He stops suddenly remembering something. He turns to naruto.

" where is my next class" naruto grins and takes the lead a blushing raven following closely


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

kakashi – homeroom

kurenai – math

orochimaru - drama

iruka – english

gai – pysichal ed

asuma – history

jiraya – science

anko – art

SASUKE/NARUTO'S SCHEDUALE

they open the door and the first thing they see is a red headed women writing a problem on the board. He examines the problem, it seemed easy, very easy ,he already knew the answer but it looked like the rest of the class was having trouble with the problem. He follows naruto to the back of the class and sat down behind him. Kurenai turns around and notices a new pair of heads.

She recognized one but the other escapes her. She watches naruto as the blond began to doodle on a piece of paper. She sighs. _Well since they both came in together maybe he can give me some answers. _She picks up a chalk of the board knowing that once naruto started drawing nothing could get his attention. She juggles the chalk before throwing it at naruto head.

The piece of chalk bounced of the blondes head and landed on the paper. Naruto suddenly looks up.

"what?" this also got the uchiha's attention. He had been so deep in thought he wasn't paying any attention. Kurenai was looking more at him than naruto when she asked.

" why were you late?and who is he i've never seen him in school before?" naruto looks at her and smirks

"its none of your business and why don't you ask him yourself" sasuke eyebrow rose slightly at the tone. Was he aloud to talk that way to the teacher. Kurenai's gaze hardened at the tone but none the less turned to the uchiha.

"your name?" sasuke looks at her coldly and answered

"uchiha sasuke" a gasp was heard from kurenai this caught naruto's attention again. He looked up to kurenai who"s eyes were wide as saucers and was looking straight at sasuke. He turns around to find sasuke eyes also full of confusion. He looked back at kurenai as she spoke.

"your an u-uchiha?b-but i thought no one had survived that awful massacre" naruto's eyes widen. He looks back and notices sasuke's shoulders were stiff as a board, his hair covered his eyes which were glaring ferociously at the wooden table beneath him. Naruto instantly felt the killing intent sasuke was giving off and decided to help him.

"uh kurenai, i suggest you don't go to far into the subject or you'll be witnessing a murder first-hand." he glared furiously at kurenai. She gulped as those eyes landed on her, they were more hard then usual. She nods. Sasuke looks at the back of the blonds head with wide eyes. _Why did he do that. He had no reason to do that yet he did. He doesn't know me nor my past yet he came to my defense. I'm kinda glad he did, now i don't have o explain that , though i'll never tell him that._

He closes his eyes and shakes his head before anyone could notice the sudden change.

"a-alright can anyone give me the answer to this problem" naruto turns around as a few hand flew up.

"you okay?" he asked concerned about the uchiha. Sasuke barely nods but he does. He mentally prepares himself knowing naruto would get curious. Naruto grins.

"good cause i don't want you going to jail for murdering kurenai" naruto turns around and goes back to doodling. Sasuke looks at the back of naruto's head in confusion. _I was pretty sure he'd ask, everyone always does. _He mentally smiles. _Looks like theres more to uzumaki naruto then meets the eye. _He sits back in his chair and decides to pay more attention to the lesson, (which was pretty easy)

"so if you divide the answer by two then multiply it by...'

rRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING.

Every one grabs there bag and leaves the classroom, naruto and sasuke being the last ones to do so.

"so who's our next teacher?" asked sasuke. Every thing seemed to slow down as that dreadful name passed the blondes lips. Orochimaru. His eyes widen involuntarily.

"w-what" his voice wavered. This caught naruto's attention. He turned aroun and saw sasuke's body shaking uncontrollably. He became instantly worried.

"orochimaru." he answered. "sasuke what's wrong?" sasuke shakily shook his head. "n-nothing. Naruto can we maybe skip this class." sasuke's shaking was starting to worry naruto a lot.

"sure if that's what you want. Would you like to go to the roof to relax?" sasuke nodded .

"sure. th- thats fine"as they both headed to the roof sasuke's shaking slowly came to a stop. They opened the door to the roof and sat down against the railings.

"you okay? What happened? Why were you shaking" sasuke nodded.

" i'm okay, its nothing."he said softly.

"didn't look like nothing, you were shaking a lot" sasuke sighed.

"can you drop it, i'm fine okay" naruto nodded

"okay but promise me you'll tell me when your ready. You really worried me sasuke"

"okay"after that they both sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before naruto got an idea.

"hey you want to play a little game to get your mind off of things" sasuke nodded. Naruto grins.

"okay the game is called 20 question and its just like the name says you ask me a question then i ask you one, we have to answer as truthfully as possible, this way we have a chance to get to know eachother okay. If any of us is uncomfortable with the question asked we can skip it" sasuke smirks orochimaru completely of his mind. _This is my only chance to get to know him a little better. _They both turn around so they were facing eachother. Naruto smiles.

"since your new here you go first."

"okay, if you don't mind me asking why is half the school afraid of you"

"its okay and probably because i've sent about five students to the hospital this year alone."

sasuke's eyes widen.

"really" naruto smirks. "yup. Now its my turn" sasuke nodded

"fire away"

"why are you so cold to the girls in this school" sasuke sneers in disgust.

"you'd be cold to them to if they followed you constantly. They should invent a new word for stalker, that's how bad they are. It drives me insane. They would go as far as following me home and i live half a mile away."

"really? But isn't that what all guys want. You'd think you'd be happy to have women begging at your feet." sasuke smirked

"tsk, yeah any straight guy would" naruto looks at sasuke confused

"what do you mean by that" sasuke waved his index finger from side to side

"ah, ah, its my turn to ask the questions" naruto stayed silent waiting for sasuke question

" well since i'm pretty sure your going to ask me this when you get the chance i might as well ask you first. Are you gay bi or straight" naruto quickly answered/

"bi. Which one are you?" sasuke smirked and leaned forward. Before naruto could react sasuke latched on to naruto's neck and bit the tender flesh earning a surprised gasp from naruto. Sasuke pulled back and stared at the wide eyed boy in front of him.

"what do you think"he said seductively. A tint of pink appeared on the blonds cheek as his hand flew to the abused area.

"uhm, d-definitely gay." the flustered blonde immediately looks away from those eyes that seemed to look right into his soul. _HA!! revenge is a bitch ain't it naruto. _

"well its my turn again. What are you most afraid of?" naruto's blush dies down as his face became more serious. Sasuke looks at naruto confused .

"seeing my friends die right in front of my eyes" it was true, it was his greatest fear. He hated it when people insulted his friend or hurt them in any way. If that were to happen he would suddenly turn into kyuubi and punch the living shit out of the person. Thats half the reason why he was called a monster. Out of nowhere he smiles to the uchiha.

"what are you most afraid of" sasuke had to think about his one a little bit since there were a few things he was afraid of and all of them were related to itachi.

" hearing a rumor that my brother was looking for me" naruto stared directly into sasuke's eyes to find genuine fear flash through his eyes.

"why?" sasuke shook his head.

"its my turn. Who's the hottest person you've hung out with" naruto shoulders start shaking uncontrollably he falls his back now on the floor and starts laughing uncontrollably which confused the hell out of the uchiha. What did he say.

"what?" naruto tries to catch his breath abit before speaking.

"y- your... making...this ..to ..easy sasuke. I expected harder questions than this." sasuke rolled his eyes at naruto's behavior not getting what was so funny.

"so whats your answer" naruto sits up and wipes away the tears that were collecting in his eyes.

"my answer is sitting right infront of me, you, uchiha, are by far the hottest person i've hung out with in my entire life" by now sasuke's entire face was a light scarlet red . He wasn't embarrassed or anything its just that... well its not every day that... i mean he couldn't possibly be... okay so he might be a little embarrassed at how the blonde responded but still its nothing he should look into. Naruto notice how quiet sasuke and red sasuke became and began to worry. Was he sick?

Naruto leaned forward and crashed their foreheads together. Sasuke"s eyes widen. His face turns a deeper shade of red.

"wh-what are you doing?"he asked his voice a little shaky.

"taking your temperature, my hand is to hot to take it. your burning up, you sure your okay" naruto leans back staring at sasuke intently. Sasuke nods. He runs a hand through his hair to calm his nerves. Naruto sighs.

"okay its my turn. Why did you move he..." he was interupted by the bell. Sasuke smirked happy naruto couldn't ask his next question. They both stood up and dusted themselves. They headed downstairs. Sasuke follows naruto who was heading to their next class.

"who do we have next?" naruto smiles/

"we have iruka for English" sasuke nods. Naruto opens the door to iruka's class to see iruka in his desk apparently grading some papers. There were a few students sitting down waiting for class to start but they were still a little early to class.

"hi iruka-sensei!" iruka turns to look at naruto and smiles.

"hey naruto." iruka then turns back to his papers. Naruto walks up to iruka's desk and knocked on his desk. Iruka looked up and noticed the raven behind naruto.

"iruka-sensei this is sasuke uchiha he's new here" iruka looked at sasuke and smiled. An uchiha huh?

"i see so your an uchiha, well good to have you here son. Since you have already met naruto why don't you sit behind him" sasuke nods. Naruto goes to sit in his seat, sasuke followed and took the seat behind him. He watches as naruto takes a note book and a pencil out of his bag. He decides to do 

the same to get ready for the class. After the bell rang and all the students took there seats iruka stood up and looked at sasuke who looked at him borely.

"class, we have a new student here with us today, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself and tell us something about yourself" naruto ignored everything that was said already knowing the answers to those questions. Sasuke nodded and stood up. He cleared his throught and began to speak.

" my name is sasuke uchiha and my life is none of your business" he sat back down as he heard disappointed moans come from the girls in the class. Iruka coughed to get the attention of the class.

"oka now that that's done and over with, everyone take out a sheet of paper and pencil. Your assignment for this week is to write an essay describing your partners life and past using the vocabulary words that were given to you. And before any of you go running to the uchiha i've already picked partners and there will be no changing partners so your stuck with who you get."

moans came from the entire class, mostly from the girls. They wanted to be partnered with there precious sasuke-kun.sasuke mentaly groans. The only one he would even consider being partners with was naruto but...

_if i get stuck with one of those bitchy fan-girls i swear there will be hell to pay. _Naruto sighs also hoping that he wouldn't have to get a girl. It'd feel uncomfortable.

"okay the partners are:

shikamaru – temari

shino – lee

hinata – ki...

"NARUTOOOOO!!" kiba slammed the door wide open and glared ferociously at naruto who seemed unfazed and just smirked.

"why hello there kiba. A little late for class aren't you."kiba's glare hardened tenfold. Kiba walked toward naruto grabbed a fistfull of naruto's shirt and lifted him up so they were literally nose to nose. Iruka watched as this happened intent on letting it pass without a fight.

"kiba calm down" kiba snarled.

"calm down my ass, its his fault i missed a whole school day" naruto's smirk widened even more. Sasuke looks at them and smirks also, now understanding what naruto meant by 'it'd be much more fun to see his reaction when he wakes up'. It was amusing seeing the mutt making a fool out of himself.

"aww, kiba missed a whole scwool day, poor kiba."

kiba's rage was building up and fast. He had his right mind to punch naruto right in the face but if he did he would get suspended or worse expelled so he muttered a asshole before taking his seat.

" alright kiba since apparently you missed the entire day you will help the janitor clean the school afterschool." naruto's shoulder's shook with laughter.

Sasuke smirk widened. Kiba stiffly nodded, in his head he was thinking of ways to torture naruto. Iruka sighs. This has been a long day.

"okay as i was saying the partners are:

shikamaru- temari

shino – lee

hinata – kiba

sakura - ino

both girls groan in disappointment and dislike. They hate each others guts, there bitter rivals both aiming for sasuke's heart (which they will never have).

5.choji – ten- ten

since gaara's not here naruto will be partners with sasuke."

growls were heard throughout the entire room. How dare he partner that filth with my sasuke-kun' was the thoughts of all the girls in the room. Naruto eyes as well as sasuke's lit up at their good fortune. Naruto because now he's not stuck with someone who hates him and sasuke because he's not stuck with one of his fangirls. As raging thoughts flashed through all their heads only one was brave enough to speak up. It was that pink headed bimbo again.

"why does that filth get to work with sasuke-kun and not me, its not fair, he doesn't even deserve to be here" naruto flinched and put his head down trying to block out that disgusted voice. Kiba stiffed at the word filth and looked at naruto's defeated form in sadness. Iruka's eyes harden and was about to scream at the bitch and send her to the principles office when sasuke beat him to it. Sasuke's eyes took on rage, his bangs covered his eyes as he slowly stood up and slammed a hand on his desk gaining the attention of everyone. Naruto also watches as the uchiha stands up curious as to what he was about to do. Sasuke lifts his head, his eyes now directed towards sakura who gulped and took a step back.

"sakura this is your last warning, you make one more crack like that and i won't hesitate to send you to the hospital with no limbs attached to that filthy body"kiba stares at the uchiha with wide eyes completely surprised by the sudden outburst. sakura stiffly nods and sits back down. Sasuke does the same but once he did wide cerulean eyes clouded his vision.

"what?" he asked. That stare was starting to annoy him.

"you didn't have to do that. I'm used to remarks like that. Its nothing new"

sasuke's gaze harden.

"well you shouldn't be used to it. Nobody should." naruto smiles sweetly at him. Sasuke's heart skips a beat at that beautiful smile. Naruto swiftly turns around. Sasuke looks at the back of naruto's head with a small blush decorating his face. _What the hell was that. Why is my heart pounding like it is, what is this foreign feeling that i feel when i'm around you. I just met you yesterday and i feel like i've known you my entire life. When your sad i get angry, when your happy my heart skips a beat. What are you doing to me naruto?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The bell rung and the entire school ran out the school doors. Naruto and sasuke calmly walk out the door and headed for sasuke's car. Once they got there sasuke turned to naruto.

"need a ride, dobe?" he fished out his car keys he searched for the right key, when he found it he stick it in the key whole and opened the door.

"well.?"

"don't call me that!! and yes thank you." he walked around the car and got in the passenger seat and closed the door. Sasuke closed his door and started the ignition. He backed up and drove out the parkinglot. They stayed in a comfortable silence but not for long.

"where do you live?" sasuke asked his eyes still on the road. Naruto hesitated. _What should i do? I don't feel like going back to that depressing shithole. Hmm, i could ask sasuke if i could go stay at his house but i just met him yesterday i doubt he'd say yes. Well i won't know unless i try._

"uhmm sasuke, is it alright if if i stay at your house for tonight," when sasuke didn't answer he started to panick

"i mean you don't have to say yes, its just that i don't want to go back to my apartment, its dark and lonley but even so if you don't want to its alright i'll manage" naurot started fidgeting. He was nervous, very nervous especially since sasuke wasn't answering. Sasuke's eyes were still n the road but he was deep in thought. _Should i let him. Nobody's been in my house since the incident. It might be nice to have some company but still. Is it a good idea especially with how i feel when i'm around him. He must be pretty miserable and lonely to ask me he just met me yesterday. _Naruto's voice broke his train of thought.

"..gnment is due this friday this way we could get it done much fas..." sasuke cut him off

"alright you can stay" naruto smiled brightly and jumped the uchiha giving him a big hug. Sasuke flushed as bright blonde hair clouded his vision. Suddenly rememberingh where they are he asked.

"naruto get off i'm driving or have you forgotten."naruto slowly let go of the raven and sta back down. Sasuke sighed trying to calm himself down.

"sorry" he said softly. Sasuke nodded. He took the next turn which led him to his house. As they arrive naruto eyes widen. The house was a mansion just like the hyuugas. Only this one had more dark blue coloring on the walls. _Of course. _

"this is your house." he asked as they both open the car door and got off.

"hn" naruto's eyes slowly go back to normal and stares at the uchiha's back, who was ahead of him, with a grin. Sasuke noticed naruto wasn't following and turns around but before he could speak the blonde ran towards him and jumped him giving him a big hug. Naruto's wait unbalanced the uchiha and he fell on his back with Naruto's legs on either side of the uchiha's waist, and his hands on either side of uchiha's head. Sasuke blushed as did naruto at the very inviting position they were in. naruto sat up and accidentally brushed sasukes cock making the uchiha close his eyes and groan. Naruto's blush deepened tenfold. He stood up and offered the flustered uchiha a hand who took it graciously. He grined rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"u-uhm, t-thanks again." sasuke also stood up and stiffly nodded. He winced

at his new little problem in his pants which would not go away. He willed it to go away but it didn't work so he tried imagining sakura doing nasty things luckily it worked and his 'puppy' had calmed down enough to let him walk inside his house where naruto was right now, doing who knows what. He closes the door behind him and walked to the kitchen. He saw the blonde looking everywhere hoping to find something.

"what are you looking for" naruto stopped and directed his gaze to him.

"you have any ramen" sasuke shook his head. Naruto sighed.

"how about onigiri?" sasuke smirked.

"you like onigiri?" naruto nodded.

"yeah but not as much as ramen" sasuke walked to him passing him and opened a cabinet with uncooked rice. He fished it out, took a cup, dipped it in the rice and dumped it boiling water.

"alright i'll make us both some onigiri." naruto loked at sasuke amazed.

"you know how to cook" sasuke nodded.

"its something you learn naturally when you live alone" sasuke's eyes sadden a bit. He drains the water so there was only cooked rice left and took a handful and started shaping it. Naruto nodded.

"yeah, same thing with me, only i almost burned down my apartment trying to learn, thats why i prefer eating instant ramen." sasuke smiled as he layed the already shaped rice balls on a plate. He walks toward naruto who had taken a seat on the couch. He set the plate at the table in the middle of the living room . He took one before he sat down.

"really?" he took a bite out of his riceball. Naruto nodded and reached for a riceball himself.

"yeah, i was trying to make homemade ramen and i made such a mess so a took a towel and cleaned it all up, when i was done i accidentally put the towel near the stove and it caught on fire, hmm its been so long since i've had homemade onigiri" he took another onigiri and stuffed it in his mouth. He swallowed and sighed contently. Sasuke stood up and motioned to naruto to follow him which he did. Naruto followed sasuke as they stopped at a wooden door. He opened the door and a cold gush of air rushed by them both making naruto shiver. The bedroom was as plain as can be.there was a bed in the corner of the room, a desk on the left with a desktop and a desktop light on it. Naruto looks at the room and is suddenly reminded of his cold, dark, lonely apartment. He did not want to stay here.

"um sasuke, could i maybe sleep in your room" he looked at the uchiha with puppy dog eyes hoping it would work. Sasuke stares into those eyes and beyond the act he could see sadness and loneliness, it seemed that naruto really didn't want to spend the night alone. Though who could blame him. Loneliness was a terrible feeling. A feeling of abandonment. Knowing there was no one to come home to at the end of the day. It must be how naruto felt. He had a family to begin with even if it was for a little while. Oh well.

_It wouldn't hurt to let him sleep in my room._

"alright you can sleep in my room." naruto rose both of his hand and jumped up and down screaming 'yahoo'. Once he settled down he walked over to the uchiha until they were inches apart. Sasuke watches with amusement to what naruto was going to do. Naruto tip toes to reach sasuk's cheek and planted a kiss on the raven right cheek. Once naruto's feet touch the ground he walks passed the uchiha intent on finding sasuke's room. Sasuke on the other hand was completely still,a hand covering his flustered cheek. He turns around to stare where naruto once was. _Why is my heart pounding like _

_crazy, what are these confusing feelings. _Sasuke shakes his head to tired to dwell on these things. He heads for his room. Once he's gotten there he yells.

"OI DOBE, COME HERE WILL YA!!" once he hears an 'i'm coming' he opens the door and immediately heads for the showers. He was dead tired. All he wants to do now was take a shower and go to sleep, but naruto will probably prevent that. He closes the bathroom door behind him, turns the shower on, takes off his clothing and enjoys a relaxing bath. Naruto on the other hand was completely lost. He starts to regret ever separating from the uchiha it might take him a while. He goes from door to door looking for sasuke or any sign that the room has been lived in which is pretty easy depending on the scent and the temperature of the room. He stops infront of a midnight blue door. _This must be his room. _He thought as he entered. Once he did he saw what very other room had a bed, a desk, and a desktop, but this room had pictures on the nightstand and on the walls. He walks over to them. He sees a picture of sasuke on top of an older mans shoulder smiling brightly, another had and old man, a woman, the man that was carrying sasuke and sasuke himself. Three out of the four were smiling. Sasuke was looking at the camera with a sadness in his eyes his lips were quirked upwards a bit but not enough to make it looke like he was smiling. His own eyes sadden as he stares at the little uchiha. He runs a finger over the glass where sasuke was at.

"those are my parents, the one beside me is my brother" naruto jumped in surprise at the voice. He quickly turns around to see a very wet and flushed uchiha, wearing nothing but some baggy pants. A blush creeps up to his face as sasuke walked towards him.

"what?" naruto asked

"what are you doing here" naruto gulped at sasuke's harsh tone.

"i-i got lost. Sorry" sasuke sighs knowing full well anyone unfamiliar with the mansion could get lost fairly easy.

"thats okay just... come on" sasuke grabs naruto's hand and leads him to his room. No one has ever been to that room, it was his parents room, and only his parents, his brother, and himself were aloud in there.

Naruto looks at there intertwined hands, blushing harder by the second.

Sasuke stopped at a wooden door with a 'stay out' sign on it. He opens the door and lets naruto head inside before he did. Sasuke threw himself on the bed, his back on the mattress, and his hands folded behind his head.

"i am dead tired, so if i hear you snore i will suffocate you in your sleep." naruto looks at sasuke incredulously, not knowing if he should take the threat lightly or not, and it didn't help knowing he did sometime snore. Naruto mentally nods while his worn out body throws itself onto the bed. To tired to care that he hadn't bathed, his eyes close as he's thrown into a pool of dreams. For the first time in years he sleeps blissfully, unplagued with awful dreams.


End file.
